


...Ah. Well, Shit.

by Paresse



Category: Dappervolk (Video Game)
Genre: Cutesy, I like the officiator, Not-So-Secret Crush, Other, Secret Crush, he's cute dang it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paresse/pseuds/Paresse
Summary: Your local world hopper hates the Officiator. Totally. 100%. Dumb old man and his pretty voice.Magdalene calls it out.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	...Ah. Well, Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm Paresse #31798 over on Dappervolk, my avatar is the World-Hopper character in this fic.
> 
> Edited 7/13 to reflect a significant change in my World-Hopper since writing this

"I hate him. His stupid, pompous attitude--" The moth-creature galactic fluttered from tree to thorned tree above Magdalene.  
  
"Mmhmm..." The river hog hummed as she listened, a knowing smile on her tusked lips.  
  
"His stupid, deep, pretty voice." The moth fell quiet as they got near a trap and it fluttered down, cooing little comforts through its mask to calm the little creature inside before gently coaxing the sprite into a lantern. It held it out in the river hog's general direction.  
  
"You have a crush on him." Magdalene gently took the lantern from the moth, careful not to startle it.  
  
It nods and repeats itself, "I. Hate him."  
  
It sends Magdalene into a peeling, snorting laugh, the way the moth just deadpans that statement. She nearly drops the lantern before getting it securely on her pack. The little sprite in the moth's own lantern giggles along, kicking their little feet.  
  
As she catches her breath and wheezes out a last little snort, she shakes her head, "Come on, now, the Officiator's nice. You should say something!"  
  
"Ab-so- _lutely_ not." The eyepatched pirate captain puts its hands on its hips, "I've got enough on my hands!"  
  
"What with your mysterious pirate business?" She raises a fuzzy eyebrow.  
  
"Precisely!" The moth sticks up one claw and beams a bright grin. Or at least, she assumes it does behind that mask.  
  
"...I suppose now would be a terrible time to tell you I sold a lantern to the Officiator after our last talk like this."  
  
"...Ah. Well, shit." The moth drops its hands off its hips and noticeably slumps, "That's gonna be right awkward next time I go, ain't it? Think the lil' sprite said anythin'?"  
  
"Probably." She shrugs a shoulder.  
  
_"Well, then._ Looks like I'm off to the port after this!" Back up into the tree branches with the moth.

"Still hate him!"


End file.
